Dangerous as Falling in Love
by lovewithbenefits
Summary: Adrianna has finally met a faerie. Her friend Ryan confesses, Sam and her are getting along. But the most important thing is... Is Eric and Adrianna doing fine? This the 6th story to A New Person
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Clearing**

After my distraught argument with Sam, I didn't even want to talk to him... He judged me for being with a vampire! I needed a run... I needed to clear my mind. I ran outside and took off my clothes and changed to a rabbit, I ran out into the woods. I kept running until I felt like my mind was clear. Why was Sam so mad about me being with a vampire? I didn't fuck him, he didn't bite me, I didn't let him glamour me. So what was deal with Sam and vampires, he told me that he gave vampires respect? Did he lie to me? Did Sam get involved with vampires? I couldn't think too much about it, I turned around to go back to the house. I changed back to my human form, and put my clothes on. When I walked in there was a red headed vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Seventeen**

"Hi? I'm Adrianna" I said. Why was another vampire here? "Hi, I'm Jessica Hamby!" She said with joy. I shook her hand, her skin was ice cold. I sat down at the table with Sookie and Jessica. I couldn't help but get a whiff of Jessica's scent, she smelt like the scent on Jason's couch. Jessica and Jason were together? Jason was a fangbanger! It seem like everybody in Bon Temps was a fangbanger. "So Jessica, what made you come by Sookie's house?" I said. "Well Bill told me there was a 15 year old staying at Sookie's house, so I wanted to come by and say hi." Jessica said. There was a knock at the door, it was Eric, Sookie got up and opened the door and let him in. "Jessica? What are you doing here?" He said with is calm, seducing voice. "I'm here to see Adrianna, remember I'm 17 and I need a friend." I stared at Jessica, she was only 17.. Why the fuck did Bill change a 17 year old to a vampire? "Well I should go, hopefully I'll see you around." She said. "Bye Jessica." "Hey, Adrianna can I see you outside real quick." I felt my heart skip a beat.. Eric wanted to end this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Precious**

I walked out to the porch, "What's wrong? Northman!" I said worrying about how he was gonna end this. "Nothings wrong, I just wanted to see you, before I go back to Fangtasia. "Oh! So..." I said awkwardly. Eric came up to me, and he slid his hand behind my hair, and kissed me. His cold lips on my warm lips, felt nice. I threw my arms around his neck, I felt tingles go through my body; I liked the feeling that Eric gave me, when he kissed me. I kept my eyes closed until he had to take a breather. I opened my eyes to his beautiful, hard face. "Thanks for that kiss, Northman." I said trying to be somewhat seducing. Eric laughed and kissed my forehead and left. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that he came here to kiss me. That precious little moment made my night a little bit better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Death Written**

The sunlight ruined somewhat of my sleep. I rubbed my eyes, and walked to the bathroom. I splashed water on my face, brushed my teeth and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When I walked downstairs, I heard quiet; it was too quiet. I didn't even go to the kitchen, because I knew something was wrong. I walked straight outside, to see dead bodies all over the yard. Sookie's head was in a tree, and Sam was burned, everybody I knew in Bon Temps was dead in Sookie Stackhouse's yard. The sight and smell of death caught me, and I fainted. The fall woke me up, I touched my head and body, to make sure I was in one piece. It was morning, I walked downstairs to see if this was real life and not a fucking nightmare from hell. Sookie was cooking bacon, she was alive, and her head wasn't in a tree. I ran up to her and gave her hug, just to make sure this was real. "Uhh Goodmorning Adrian?" She said confused and weirded out. "I just needed to make sure you real!" I said hugging her back. "I'm real, and this bacon is about to burn." She laughed while she was struggling to get me off. I let go of her and sat at the table, and waited for her to give me breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Faeries**

"I know that you don't want to see Sam right now. So I called him, and told him that you and I are going to have a day off." Sookie said while she was finishing up her toast. "What are we going to do?" I asked. "Well, I want you to meet some faeries; maybe they will tell you about your ancestors." Sookie said. I nodded while I was drinking my coffee.  
After breakfast, I went upstairs to get dressed. I wondered, if faeries did know about my ancestors. After I groomed myself, I walked back downstairs. "I'm ready!" I said. Sookie and I walked to the yellow car, and drove to a field, with just a barn. "Uhh Sook, this is just a field.." I said confused. "Wait!" Sookie said happy. I got out of the car, along with Sookie and we walked to the middle of the field. I waited for something or somebody to pop up with huge ass wings, and a wand. Sookie waved her hand, and a flash of light came out of nowhere. The light stunned my eyes, Sookie grabbed my wrist, and took me into the light  
All I could see was people talking and drinking. This place looked like a club, a strip club. This world was amazingly apart of me. I heard a male call for Sookie, I turned around to see who it was. A tall male, with brown short hair. I walked by Sookie to get a closer look. The man gave me a strange look, "Sookie, who is this person?" He said with his English accent. "Oh! This is Adrianna Herrington. " she said gladly. I shook the man's hands. The man didn't say anything out loud, I heard him in my head. "Sookie, why is she here?" He said worried. "Claude, she's a Faerie, and a shifter." Sookie said out loud. I stared at the people dancing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Grandma**

Claude had a facial expression like he knew who I was. "Oh my! Adrianna Herrington, the very first FaeShifter!" I gave a weird look to Claude. What the hell, I'm the very first "FaeShifter".. What the hell, is that what I'm called. "I can't believe I'm meeting you! Also I have somebody here you need to meet!" Claude said with excitement. Who the fuck did I need to meet? Claude took Sook and I to a room. "Ok, Adrianna the person in this room, is apart of your family." Claude said. I couldn't help but think who it was. I only had one grandmother that was alive.. I think she was alive. She disappeared in 1989, when Grandma Abby was only 40. Claude opened the door, to a blonde haired woman, with beautiful green eyes. I walked in the room slowly. "Claude who is this?" She said. "Abigail, this is Adrianna Herrington." Claude said. "I'll give you guys some time." Claude whispered, while he shut the door. "Hi, Grandma Abby!" I said, the words barely came out of my mouth. "Adrianna?" My grandmother was confused. "I'm Ashley's daughter." I said.  
Her face lit up when I said Ashley. "Ohhh! My Ashley got married and had a beautiful baby!" She said with joy. "Actually, Mom got in a divorce and had 2 more babies." I said clearing up some of the drama. "What do you mean, she got in a divorce?" She said, her voice got slightly scary. I hesitated on telling my grandmother about this. "Well mom, has sort of a drug addiction..." I said hesitantly. "Drug addiction?" "Yes, Grandma. Ashley is addict to "V" which is known as Vampire Blood." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Dance**

After I told Grandma Abby about my mom's situation. I just wanted to take a shower, and relax until Eric came over for the night. After my steaming hot shower, I walked out on to the porch, and sat down on the swinging bench until Eric came. While I was waiting, I thought about I's and Grandma Abby's talk. My grandmother was furious at the fact that my mom was doing drugs, and not taking care if her children. Eric walked on the porch. "Hey, how was your day?" He said. "It was interesting." I said wanting Eric to kiss me already. "Well you seem like you need some sort of fun, come take a walk with me." he said. Did Eric have a surprise for me? I got up from the swing and followed Eric to the woods. What did Eric have in store for me? I saw lights, and heard music playing. Eric grabbed my hand and took me into the middle of the lights. Eric had set up this little thing for us to dance, Eric grabbed both of my hands, and the both of us started dancing. "What was this for? Northman." I asked mesmerized by the romantic gesture. "Well we haven't had a date, and I didn't see you long enough yesterday. So I sat this up, plus little things like this make you melt." He said. I smiled at him, "Thank you!" I said. I stared at his eyes and then I leaned in to kiss him. Our lips were together while we were dancing. This made my night, the dancing and the kiss. This was something I could get use to. I let our lips take a break, and laid my head on his, and we danced blissfully under the moonlight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Bar**

Merlotte's was busy for some odd reason, Jason came in for lunch along with Andy Bellefleur. I helped them with their table. I sat down at the bar, to take breather. Ryan was here with his usual group. While waited for people to leave and come in for lunch, I sat at the bar; I was thinking about last night in the woods. Eric had sat up that little piece of the woods for us to dance until dawn. Ryan caught me smiling, "Hey, what's up with the smiles?" he said. "Nothing, just happy!" I said. "Hey! Dick, come back." Jared said. Ryan smiled at me, and went back to his group. I gave Jared a look. I went back to work after my short break. I barley saw Sookie all day. Sam finely came out of his shell, I was still somewhat pissed at him. I slightly opened my mind to him, "Damn it! I've gotta get more Tru Blood, for those vampers!" I closed my mind and went back to helping people. "Adrianna! Come here!" Sam said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Full Moon**

"How's your day so far?" Sam said in a good mood. "It's going good." I said slightly freaked out, Sam was pissed that I was with a vampire, and now he's asking how my day was going... Something was up. "Are you doing anything tonight?" Sam asked. I thought about it, Eric told me he was gonna be super busy, because it was a Friday night; so he wouldn't see me at all. "No why?" I said. "Tonight is the full moon, and I shift into anything, and I go running? Do you want to join me?" I thought about, when shifters shift, their naked. Sam saw me naked the first night I met him. "Yeah I'll go! What time?" I said anxiously. "Meet me here at nine." Sam said surprisingly happy. I walked back to the front part of the bar, and helped people to their tables. Ryan's group left, I was surprise to see Ryan still here, the bar calmed down, enough people were there, but there wasn't people at every table. "Hey, what are you doing here? Jared and all your friends left." I said. "Well I stayed because I wanted to talk to you, and see you work." He said. I got a weird vibe from Ryan. "Why? It's boring watching me work. You should go home and relax." I said while I was cleaning out glasses in the bar. "Why are you wanting me to leave? Adrianna." His voice went a tad deeper. "I didn't say that, I just told you to go home; you've been here all day. Ryan."  
I said in a pissed off voice. "I'm sorry, I don't wanna start anything." He said. There was an awkward silent while I was cleaning up the bar. "Adrianna, can I tell you something?" He said with his calm, sweet voice. "Yeah! Anything." There was long pause again. "I really like you, Adrianna." He said in a rush tone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Running**

After what Ryan told me, my feelings made a giant confused ball. I was dating Eric, Ryan liked me, I still have a little feelings for Sam. What the hell was wrong with me? I had feelings for 3 guys! I'm such a whore. I liked Ryan back, I liked him like how I liked Eric. Sam was somewhat around me when I was 6. I cleared my mind before Sookie heard anything. I told Sookie about Sam wanting me to go running with him. I slipped on a t-shirt and some pants, and drove to Merlotte's. While I was driving to the bar I was thinking about earlier; what would Eric do if he knew I loved him, and liked Ryan. With Sam the feelings were just there because Sam and I were connected. I parked in the parking lot, and got out of the yellow car. Sam walked out of his trailer, "Hey, Adrianna." Sam said in his usual tone. "So when do we change? I said. Sam smiled and took off his shirt and pulled down his pants and changed to a Collie. He looked up at me, he was obviously waiting for me to change. I took of my top, and Sam turned his head. I smiled and took off my pants and changed into a doe. Sam and I ran everywhere, half the time I didn't know where we were. The moonlight guided us in the woods. We headed back to the bar. I needed this run, to help clear my thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Stories**

Sam and I went to Merlotte's and sat down at the bar. "So how was your first run?" He said while he was making drinks. "It was great, actually I've been on runs. Just not on a full moon." I said, still thinking about earlier. There was a pause, I wanted to start up a conversation. "So while we were running, I got a quick glimpse of something in your head." I said, Sam's face was hard. "You knew somebody who's basic animal was a doe." I said. Sam looked down and smiled. "Daphne. Man I have said that name in forever." He said somewhat relieved. "Yeah, you know I felt you two together." I said trying to lighten up the mood. "Really?" Sam said not surprised. "Yeah, I felt her and a specific creature." I said, not wanting to say the name. "Specific creature? Ahhh Mary Ann." He said while trying to figure out the puzzle. "Yeah, the maenad. She was so fucking creepy." I said. "You knew her?" Sam said. "Yeah she came to me, because she knew we were linked together, she wondered if I knew where you were. I lied and told her I didn't know." I said. "Well she found me, and Bon Temps." He said "Also don't forget about the crazy sex cults." Sam and I said simultaneously. "Did you just finish my sentence?" Sam said surprised. "Yeah, also I can finish your sentences." I said forgetting to tell him. Sam's eyebrow went up, while he was drinking his beer.  
"Sorry!" I said in a humorous tone. Sam was pouring another glass of beer for him, while I was playing with peanut shells. "You know Ryan.. The one who hangs out here all day, everyday." I asked Sam, I wanted his opinion on what I should do. "Yeah, what about him?" He said, like he knew what I talking about. "He told me that he liked me. But the thing is that I'm with a vampire. What should I do Sam! I didn't come to Bon Temps looking for love." I said like I was stressed out. "Okay, first thing first, who is the vampire you're with?" Sam said just wanting to know which vampire I was with. I smiled at him "Um, his name is Eric Northman.." I said trying to avoid it. "The Eric Northman, the one who Sookie was with? The one who owns Fangtasia?" He said shocked. "Yeah, that's him." I said somewhat embarrassed. "Adrianna, Why him? Any other vampire could be fine. Plus it's underage. He's like 2000, and your 15." He said being judge mental. I sighed, "I know it's underage, but he's different. Plus I'm a little shocked that he chose me. I'm agreeing with you 100%! It could have been any other vampire, but it was Eric. I'm sorry that you don't approve, but I truly like him." I said telling Sam what I've been wanting to tell since the day Sam knew I was with a vampire. Sam smiled at my comment, "Just tell Ryan how you feel, but whatever you do; don't let Eric know. He'll hurt the kid." Sam said being a helpful friend.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Aftermath**

I drove home to Sookie's after Sam and I's conversation. I was going to take Sam's advice. I parked the yellow car in the driveway, I walked in to the house and looked for Sookie. "Sookie?!" I yelled out loud for her. I went into the kitchen and saw a note "Adrianna, I went to faeland for a little bit, don't wait up. Go to bed and sleep. Love Sookie. P.S. lock the door before you go to bed." I smiled at the note. I locked the door and walked up stairs and took a shower. Tonight was a relief, I talked to Sam about Ryan. I really never thought that Sam and I were ever going to get along. I climbed into bed and closed my eyes, and then I heard a knock at the window. I turned on the lamp to see who it was. "God damn it! Eric, you nearly gave me heart attack." I said scared as shit, I opened the window and Eric climbed in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I wanted to see you." He said trying to erase the fact that he scared the shit out of me. I sat down on the bed, Eric laid next to me, "Did the bar closed down early?" I said trying to carry on a conversation, but the fact is that I wanted to kiss him. I laid down facing Eric, I scooted closer to him where we were face to face. "No, Pam took over." He said with his beautiful voice. I put my hand over the back of his neck and kissed him, for some odd reason kissing him felt so amazing. His hands tangled in my hair was perfect. When his fangs popped out, didn't even bother me anymore. I got on top of him and kissed him more passionately, his hands rose up my sides. My hands tangled in his hair too. Eric sat up, and started taking off my shirt. "Eric, please not now." I said while he was kissing my neck. He looked up at me, and smiled. "I'm sorry that I keep turning you down." I said. I got off him and laid down next to him. "It's fine, I get it. You want to wait, that's 100% fine." He said. Actually I really want us to have sex, but I want to wait until I was older.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Negative**

When Eric left, I fell back asleep until I needed to get up. I opened my eyes, I looked outside to see if it was daytime. The sun just rose, I look at the clock on the nightstand. The time was 9:00 pm, and then Eric flew inside my room. I scared myself, where I woke up. I sighed, I was really getting tired of these fucking dreams. The time was 9:45 am. I got out of bed and groomed myself for work. Sookie was downstairs, reading the newspaper. "Good morning." I said pouring me a cup of coffee. "How did you sleep last night?" Sookie said with a suspicious tone. "I slept fine... But I know one thing these crazy ass dreams are getting on my nerves. Every other night, i'm having some fucked up dream. " I said while putting sugar in my coffee. I sat down at the table and drank my coffee until Sookie was ready for work. Last night popped up in my head, Eric and I on my bed. I was smiling like an idiot. He laid down with me, all night. When I laid down on his cold, hard chest... he would play with my hair. I love the fact that he was there all night. "What are you smiling about?" Sookie said with southern voice. "Just Eric and I." I said in happy tone. I wanted this in my mind not my weird ass dream I just had.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Love is Nothing**

Merlotte's just had gotten over lunchtime rush. Ryan and his friends were still at the same spot. I cleaned some tables just to pass the time. Jason Stackhouse and Andy Bellefleur came in. I helped them to their table. I sat down at the bar until more people came in. "Hey! You look tired." Ryan said scaring the shit out of me. What is up with everybody scaring me? "Hey! You?!" I said being awkward. It's awkward around him. But when I tell him how I feel, Ryan will understand. "So I've been thinking about what you told me yesterday." I said contemplating on what I was gonna say. "And..." Ryan said anxious. "Ryan, I like you a lot. But I don't want us to be a couple. I didn't come here looking for relationships. I came for Sam's help. But I do want us to be friends." I said putting Ryan in the friendzone. The feeling ached my stomach, I just turn down the only human guy who actually cared who I was.  
Sookie drove us home, after work. The look on Ryan's face when I turned him down was horrid. I knew what his pain felt like... because I went through the same exact thing at school.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifthteen: The Fight**  
I walked into the house and straight upstairs. I laid down on my bed and thought about how much I hurt Ryan. I bet Ryan was telling Jared how much of a bitch I was, or that I'm a dirty whore. Eric came into my room, and scared the shit out if me again. "Damn it! Eric again?!" I yelled, trying to regain my heartbeats again. "I'm sorry, I've got to learn that scares you." Eric said being precious. I wiped my tears before he noticed them. "So how was your day? Beautiful." He said. That voice and and that word together sent chills up my spine. I wanted him to make me erase what happened to me by kissing me. I stood up and walked up to him, and kissed him. Everytime I kiss him, it gets better and better everytime. "I could get use to this." I whispered to him, Eric smiled. I pulled him on to my bed. We were still kissing, this time I was really thinking about having sex with him. But if I did it would have gone against what I said. Eric's started taking off his clothes. "Eric please stop? I'm not ready." I said trying stop before I would regret something. Eric sighed "Sorry, but when we do something like this, it teases me." Eric said. "I'm sorry, but I'm 15. I would like to keep virginity." I said feeling sorry that I was a tease to him. "It's okay, just if we do this again, you can't keep pulling me away everytime we get closer to having sex. Just tell me before!" I could tell that my actions were pissing off Eric. "Okay, well maybe if you change me, we could go further." I said. "What do you mean "change me"? Adrianna, I'm not going to change you into a vampire. I chose to be with a human, not a vampire." Eric said with a pissed off tone. "Whoa! What the fuck Eric? I just said that as a joke. Plus I don't want to be vampire!" I yelled. I knew that Eric and I were having our first fight. "Whatever! Adrianna." Eric said while putting on his jacket. Before I could say anything, he left.


End file.
